memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Cura Te Ipsum
'' |miniseries = |date =2268 |stardate =5216.4 |editor = |artist =Jeong Mo Yang |letterer =Fawn Lau and Michael Paolilli |writer =Wil Wheaton |penciller = EJ Su |inker = EJ Su |colorist = Chow Hon Lam |anthology =''Kakan ni Shinkou'' |pages =8-43 |cover =File:StarTrek TheManga2.jpg }} Cura Te Ipsum is a Star Trek: The Original Series manga story from the 2007 anthology ‘’Kakan ni Shinkou,’’ published by TokyoPop, written by Wil Wheaton and drawn by EJ Su. In this story, a devastating explosion left the Enterprise months away from the nearest starbase without warp drive, transporters or shields. Kirk and crew had little choice but to attempt to retrieve replacement dilithium from a nearby warring planet. Publisher’s Information ;From the back of the anthology Kakan ni Shinkou: :’’Scotty has to extract dilithium crystals from a mine in the middle of a war zone...’’ Summary ;Captain's Log, Stardate 5216.4. :A catastrophic accident has crippled the ship and claimed the lives of a Starfleet dilithium specialist and several engineering crewmen. The loss of life, while certainly tragic, is the least of our worries. Dr. Hackard’s experiment has thrown us lightyears from our previous position and overloaded several of the ''Enterprise’s core systems, knocking our warp drive, transporter and shields off line. This would be a simple repair procedure if we were in Spacedock, but the nearest starbase is now forty days’ journey away – at warp factor six. With only impulse power available, it will takes months to arrive, on a course that skirts the Neutral Zone. And a recent increase in Romulan patrols makes that far too dangerous to attempt without shields.'' Spock detected a planet four days away with indications of dilithium. Studied showed the dilithium deposits were located near two cities that were warring. The plan was to head down in a shuttle, obscured by a mountain range. Scotty’s team would mine a crystal while Kirk, Spock, McCoy and guards would keep watch to avoid being noticed by the natives and interfering with their culture. Among the guards was Lt. Arbee, recently transferred from the Endeavour, on his first landing party with the Enterprise. Sulu took command, with the ship monitoring Romulan activity with orders to withdraw should there be an incursion. On the ground, dilithium gas meant phasers could not be fired in the area. After landing the shuttle Ellis in the hills, the team ran into natives almost immediately. A group of Kalans were immediately ambushed by Zhorans, leading to a fight where Arbee fired his weapon, igniting the gas, killing Arbee and injuring Spock. As McCoy examined Spock, three natives appeared, introducing themselves Misha, Taro and Shoji. Misha was a healer who realized that Spock had contracted a plague and needed to be taken to their clinic for treatment. En route, Misha explained the planetary situation. The Kalans and Zhorans were brothers until the plague came. A cure was easily converted from suja, a bioluminescent moss, but the plague spread so fast and the moss became so rare that war broke out. Anyone treated by the moss became immune, but everyone had lost someone from the plague. She treated Spock with moss taken from the hills, but he needed more treatment or would die in a few hours. ;Ship’s Log, Stardate 5216.8. :Lieutenant Sulu in temporary command. Crews are working to repair the warp engines and transporters, but the damage is extensive and the progress is slow. Repairs on the shields will have to wait until Mr. Scott returns from the planet. Mr. Scott’s team has discovered a dilithium vein and is beginning to excavate a suitable replacement crystal. Long range sensors continue to monitor Romulan activity near the Neutral Zone. Since we have minimal weapons online, in the event of a Romulan incursion, my orders are clear: Abandon my captain and the landing party, and take the ''Enterprise to safety.'' Scotty discovered a huge amount of the moss. Kirk asked Scotty to bring it to the hospital quickly. Meanwhile, Misha’s father, General Gomi, approached Kirk, asking for the weapon his people had seen blow up the dilithium gas. Kirk refused, and one of Gomi’s soldiers lunged for it. To prevent them from taking the weapon, Kirk set his phaser to overload and threw it away to self-destruct harmlessly overhead. Scotty and his team arrived with handfuls of the suji moss, and Kirk said they’d found enough perhaps to cure everyone on the planet, if Kalans and Zhorans worked together to harvest it. Gomi was argumentative but Misha appealed to him to stop distrusting and help end the war. ;Captain’s Log, Supplemental. :The Kalan Healer, Misha, has successfully treated Mr. Spock’s sickness. Mr. Scott and his team have returned to the ''Enterprise and have notified me that the transporter will be back online within the hour.'' ;Captain's Log, Stardate 5218.1. :Mr. Scott and his team successfully extracted a replacement dilithium crystal without disturbing the suja moss. Mr. Spock is expected to make a full recovery, but slowly, which should please Dr. McCoy to no end, and keep Nurse Chapel happily occupied for a while. To be safe, we’ll take a course that avoids the Neutral Zone. We should arrive at Starbase 42 for complete repairs in 23 days … barring any further incidents. References Characters :Arbee • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Gomi • Hackard • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Misha • Montgomery Scott • Shoji • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Taro Starships and vehicles :ambulance • Ellis (Class F shuttlecraft) • ( ) • ( ) Locations : • Kalan Clinic • Omicron Persei system • Romulan Neutral Zone • Starbase 42 • Zhora Races and cultures :Human • Kalan • Vulcan • Zhoran States and organizations :Starfleet Other references :blood • bridge • captain • city • clinic • commander • communicator • dilithium • dilithium crystal • dilithium gas • doctor • engineering • ensign • general • healer • humanoid • industrial rating F • landing party • lieutenant • light year • magnetic field • nurse • phaser • scientist • sensor • sickbay • Suja moss • taka • transporter • tricorder • warp drive Information The title Cura Te Ipsum is Latin for Heal Thyself, a proverb from Luke 4:23.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physician,_heal_thyself Related stories Log entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268]] * [[Ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] Images File:Ipsum-Arbee-warned.jpg|Arbee, on his first mission File:Ipsum-Hackard-engines.jpg|Dilithium expert Dr. Hackard File:Ipsum-Ellis.jpg|Shuttlecraft Ellis File:Ipsum-Misha-and-suja-moss.jpg|Healer Misha with suja plant File:Ipsum-Plagued-Spock.jpg|Spock affected by plague File:Ipsum-General-Gomi.jpg|Kalan General Gomi Connections Category:TOS comics